


One Touch

by iamkathastrophe



Series: Shattered Lucain Pieces [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cain is living his life, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Memories, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkathastrophe/pseuds/iamkathastrophe





	One Touch

It was lonely in the cage. The ugly metal thing with Enochian spells engraved into the bars was big enough for Lucifer’s true form to stay inside, but even once he’d suppressed it down into a human vessel, the walls still seemed to close in, pushing at him and crushing him under the force of the words written on them. However, this wasn’t the worst. Suffocating and panicking and slowly going insane wasn’t the worst.

 

Lucifer couldn’t see Cain anymore.

 

Well, really, he couldn't see anyone. Even if it wasn't for the spells on the bars, or for the fire burning around, there are at least three set of heavy doors keeping Lucifer away from the rest of Hell. Locked away, isolated and damned. Lucifer knew that one day his Father's wrath would reach him even in Hell, that he will have to pay for twisting human souls in such an awful manner but this…  _ this _ seems too cruel, even to the Devil himself.

 

It wasn't until after he was locked in the cage, that he realized that Cain was the last string keeping him together, and now, without him, Lucifer was bound to fall apart.

 

The process was slow, it must have been due to how time flows in Hell, but it felt like it's happened way too quickly. Lucifer felt like his mind was dripping more and more with every second like he was corroding from the inside, like cracks appeared all over him only for him to turn into dust. His grace felt strange like the solitude corrupted him and changed him, but Lucifer knew what really was happening. He was slipping into madness. Without his only anchor keeping him sane, Lucifer was losing his mind.

 

Then he was free.

 

After centuries of meticulously planning his escape, after clawing at his own skin in a haze, Lucifer was finally set free. He broke out of the cage, no longer restricted by the tight bars and crushing spells, he could finally  _ breathe _ . 

 

He should have looked for Cain. He should have searched the whole Hell and Earth and even break into Heaven looking for him, but Lucifer didn't. He was so overwhelmed by finally getting rid of the suffocating tightness from his chest, and so blinded by rage, so focused on revenge that he didn't even think of Cain. He had buried this man under the piece of his broken mind years prior.

 

Until he remembered. He remembered Cain, he remembered the time they've shared in Hell before Lucifer was locked away in the cage. He couldn't tell what triggered this memory, what forced Cain to raise from the ashes of Lucifer's memories, but suddenly he was there. Again.

 

Once this barrier of amnesia was broken, finding Cain again was surprisingly easily. In fact, Lucifer was surprised that he couldn't sense Cain earlier; as a powerful and old Knight, his energy was strong enough to make it noticeable in every place on this godforsaken Earth. How Lucifer managed to ignore it for years remained a surprise, but it didn't matter anymore.

 

He's here now.

 

Standing just meters away from where Cain chose to live on Earth, on a small patch of land tucked away from the highways, safe in its solitude. It is quiet here, peaceful. It almost reminds Lucifer of Heaven. Almost.

 

Cain is there. Tending his bees, working in the little garden behind his house, or just sitting on the porch with a book and a bottle of beer. Nobody is there to accompany him or help with managing the household or bring another bottle. Alone. Cain is alone again, like at the beginning of his stay in Hell, and somehow that makes Lucifer's heart ache. 

 

He doesn't make any move to show that he's present, he's here, he's  _ back _ . He just stands there, invisible, at the edge of the trees surrounding the house and garden, watching Cain go about his business day by day, unable to step into the sight. It's been so, so many years since Lucifer saw Cain last. Too many. Does Cain even remember him? Does he remember their time in Hell, so sweet and peaceful it nearly seems unreal now? 

 

It takes days of quietly standing aside before Lucifer decides to step into the light. He's spent enough time on hesitating. If he wants to know whether Cain remembers him at all, there's no other choice than to check. He doesn't make a grand entrance. He doesn't appear right by Cain's side. He doesn't even make a sound. He just stands there, at the edge of the forest, waiting for Cain to notice him.

 

After what feels like hours, it seems like it's finally happening. Even from this distance, Lucifer can see how Cain's entire posture tenses, the whole body stiffening and his hand stopping mid-way for the bottle. Then, slowly, Cain raises his head and his blue, blue eyes meet Lucifer's gaze almost immediately.

 

Lucifer's vessel feels like it's tingling with excitement, this weak heart beating rapidly in his chest, at such a pace as if it wanted to break free. It's nearly impossible not to rush forward after all these years of separation, but Lucifer just keeps standing. He doesn't know how much the Mark has changed Cain over time; he should let Cain make the first move.

 

He does. Slowly, setting his book aside and raising up from his seat, eyes never leaving Lucifer's. He knows that Cain recognized Lucifer, even when he's trapped in this vessel, even when he suddenly finds himself unable to find the right words.

 

Cain, Cain,  _ Cain. _

 

Cain, here, this close. Lucifer's grace swirls in the veins of his vessel when Cain steps closer, unbothered by the flow of time, his face, and eyes, and even this stupid beard exactly the same as Lucifer remembered.

 

_ His Candy-Cain. _

 

Those beautiful eyes squinch, slightly trembling hand slowly raising up to Lucifer’s cheek. Now Lucifer is just grinning stupidly, so overwhelmed with joy that he fears his vessel might explode. But then Cain just takes his hand away and returns to his seat on the porch. 

 

He doesn't remember.


End file.
